Possible examples of a device which includes first and second supply target sections such as those described above include an automatic transmission configured by a torque converter, a transmission mechanism, and a hydraulic control valve which controls the operation of a brake and/or clutch that sets the transmission gear in a transmission mechanism. An example of an automatic transmission configured in this way is illustrated in FIG. 1 of Patent Document 1, for example, which discloses an automatic transmission for a hybrid vehicle constituted by a torque converter 6 having a lock-up clutch 5, an automatic transmission mechanism 7, a hydraulic control valve 12, and the like. An automatic transmission is provided with an oil pump that is driven by a drive source, and is configured so as to provide lubrication by supplying oil discharged from the oil pump to a transmission mechanism which is driven to rotate by a drive source, as well as controlling the operation of the hydraulic control valve by supplying the oil thereto.